The Shepard and Gibbs For Shits and Giggles Collection
by aquarianamelia
Summary: This, as mentioned in Fancy Catching The Flu With You, is a collection of the many crazy-shit stunts that Jennifer Shepard (with Leroy Jethro Gibbs) pulled as a Probie and as a fully-fledged agent.


'Jenny, I really don't think this is a great idea.' His voice was low and whispering. If the director knew what they were doing, well, he'd probably be more freaked out than if he found out that they were sleeping with each other.

'Oh, just _shut_ _up_ Jethro, and try to live a little for Christ's sake. Tell me you're not having fun?' she smiled lasciviously over her shoulder at him, as they tried to quickly get dressed in the confined area, whacking elbows and knees off each other and various bathroom attachments and making Jenny swat at him, swaying slightly.

She was able to handle her alcohol pretty well, but once sugar was involved, well, he had come to learn, her, uh, tolerance kind of had a tendency to lapse. He had tried to explain that to the people who had plied her with chocolate and sugar filled treats, but to no avail. When he got his hands on them… he would make sure to thank them.

'Well, I would be happier if you weren't getting dressed at all,' He quipped back, his hands grazing over her back and sides to keep her balance, naturally having _no _ulterior motives.

He could barely believe the tight corner that they were wedged into once again, and, as it stood at that moment, it was physically and figuratively _very_ cramped. The damn house was so small; he thought at first that the whole myth about all the Irish people being four feet high was true. But it was warm, he had to admit that, and he was grateful for it, because Jenny was so cute when she got all hot and bothered, not to mention that her clothes just seemed to fall off in the warm house.

He whacked his head off the slanted roof and hissed out a curse, rubbing his crown softly. Damn roof. That was not the first time it had happened to either of them.

'Oh Jethro, stop being such a baby and hurry the hell up!'

'Yeah right, that's rich coming from the one who could've cursed Jesus off his cross with all her cursing the first time you hit your head on the stairs!'

'That,' she shushed back, 'was only 'cause I was focusing on not waking up Mrs Kelly when we were sneaking upstairs. She is a good Catholic lady and would've had a coronary if she heard us sneaking into each other's rooms, because, naturally, she thinks we're both still virgins.'

He turned her around to face him in the tiny space, so that their noses were almost touching. His cobalt blues feigned wide-eyed surprise. 'You're not?'

She smirked at him.

'Not that I'm complaining, but is that _all_ you're wearing out?' his voice was just about to crack as he tried to keep his composure. Jenny was standing _so _close, just wearing a bright blue raincoat over her bra and panties with thick woolly socks pulled up high inside red Hunter wellingtons. The jacket clashed brilliantly with her hair. His eyes roamed over her appreciatively, taking in her wellingtons against her pale skin, her eyes bright with excitement.

Their breaths mingled as he closed the distance between them, cutting off whatever she was going to say. He pressed his lips to hers, which were open in speech, as her hands went to his shoulders and neck like a magnet, drawing him impossibly closer, inhaling his scent of bourbon as he tasted sugar on her tongue. She broke away, their height difference more pronounced with Jenny not in her usual stilettos, so she had to look up into his eyes.

'C'mon. I don't wanna be late. We can finish this later...' she trailed off. 'Why are _you _wearing so many clothes?' she backtracked, trying to shuck of his heavy coat, pushing the first button through the loop slowly.

'Because_ I _am here to keep you warm.' He countered, and he grabbed her hand as they snuck out of the tiny bathroom, carefully avoiding the creaking stairs on their descent of the carpeted stairs, adrenaline pulsing through their veins as they reached for the old door handle.

Jenny winced as the door opened with an eerie noise, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She heard movement from the upstairs bedroom, and she grabbed Jethro's arm alarmingly, making him start.

'QUICK,' she hissed animatedly, 'Let's run!'

She turned around, slamming the door shut with a bang when they'd barely crossed the threshold, and dragged him away, laughing hysterically.

Jethro grinned. This was going to be fun.


End file.
